To be a Star
by bebopin
Summary: Ranma wishes for a priceless gift...


Ranma slowly sat down on the roof of the Tendo house, the moon ray illuminating his features. To anyone who would have seen him, they would have guessed that this boy was no different than any other. That he seemed to be as normal as normal could be, but to us...we know. We know that this boy is a lost soul. One who dreams every night of actually being normal, and would give up everything...To walk in the Rain. To feel the cool salty taste of water, and be his normal, everyday self. But to this lost boy, this forlorn soul, he sits on the top of his own world, only to watch the moon become covered in purple deceiving clouds. No, he hated those clouds. They covered his source of power, his beautiful moon. 

Furrowing his brow, Ranma's deep eyes closed at the feel of the wind. He could smell the rain, and he cursed it. Slowly, the boy pulled his knees up close to his chest, letting his chin rest on them. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled himself into a tiny ball. The only thing that kept him going these days was untold memories. Memories of a time when only his future guided him. Ranma thought it kind of Ironic that now, the only thing that guided him was his past. Yes, the thought of returning fully to a mans state was so very intriguing to him, but that's not the only thing that troubled Ranma on this night. 

Letting his eyes travel back to the sky, he began to picture the stars, since the hateful clouds now covered them all. Why couldn't his life be steady? Like the stars? They never changed, they always stayed the same, always so dependable. Yet at an early age he had been ripped from his mother, taken to far corners of the earth, and worked nearly to death. He blamed his father. and yet, he also blamed himself. For letting it happen. For being to naive and adventurous. Now all he wanted to do was settle down, return to a simple life where he could have a family, and a white picket fence lining the yard. And yet there were even more problems with his little secret dream.

"There no way to accept the ways" He whispered. Scowling, Ranma slowly stood up and headed inside. He could feel the rain coming in fast. 

Once inside, he escaped to the Dojo. Everyone was already asleep. Lying down, he put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Ranma could feel his body relax as he entered his thoughts again.

It seemed to the boy that life was nothing more than another long martial arts test. But why couldn't he accept the fact that he was changing so much? Ever since he came here. Met her. Ah yes, the precious Akane Tendo. The first girl whom he let closer than any other. And yet, she still wasn't there. He still couldn't touch her. But he could feel her. And to him that's all he needed. He didn't need to bother with anymore distractions in his quest for finding his eternal freedom. And yet, pushing her away was harder than just accepting her into his life as his. Ranma liked the sound of that. His Akane. Forever. 

Shaking off the thought immediately, he rolled to onto his side and began to shift his orbs to the wall. The problems were pilling up on his right before his eyes. Most of which would just haft to wait until he found his bearings. There was no reason that they couldn't wait...was there? The boy needed to find his precious fountain of normality, and move on, maybe even start fresh. Leave everything behind. Build that white picket fence. Maybe even have a dog. There were so many setbacks in his life. He began to wonder if the clouds were jealous of the stars. The stars, never changing, would laugh at the clouds, for being so fickle and self-conscious. Always changing shape. But the clouds couldn't help it. They just wanted to be like the stars. Shimmering, glowing. Normal. Ranma would never stand out in a crowd of people in the rain ever again. He would blend in. "Damn those stars" He whispered. The boy knew what he was, and would never accept it. Not in a million years. He was a cloud that wanted to be a star. 

A Flash of lighting erupted and caused to entire house to illuminate. The light shimmered off the tears that ran down his cheeks. "Damn those stars" his voiced quivered and cracked with the thunder that rumbled the ground underneath him. The Rain didn't come soon after and began to pour in a flood like nature. After what seemed like an eternity of shutting himself down, Ranma jolted up. He had heard something. A creak in the stairs. Someone was up. He Sneered. Probley nabiki, snooping for any extra change. But as he slowly walked to the doorway, he took a step back. Akane. She was heading his way, towards the door. The light from the flashing storm causing her puffy face to gleam. She had been crying. His Akane had been crying. Reaching out to touch her, he stopped just enough to feel her pink nightgown flow against his fingertips. Not yet. He couldn't. Not until he finished. Not until he found his way home. Not until he became a star.


End file.
